Jek Spacewielder
"Jek" the nickname of a clone trooper of the 501st Legion who served in the Clone Wars. I was a clone lieutenant in the Advanced Recon Clones unit now im in the republic recon marien unit. My former general Swoop Sniper is head general of the Advanced Rec on Clones (arc troopers) my general now is field that is what we call him. I am a clone bountyhunter, and assassin if you ever need a bounty im the one to pick I am highly trained and skilled clone and bounty hunter. I would rather be called Echo or Ghost as my nick names. Early Life I was like Boba Fett . I had a father, he was a clone before he died he was in a battle in geonosis. He died from a gun ship. Him and his squad crashed. He and two troops survived, but during the war he got shot, he was wounded till he risked his life for his troops. Only one out of ten people in his squad survived as I waited at kamino. He didn't come back. I got a message saying he was dead. It took me a while to take it in but I knew he would never come back. That day I was only 12 and I had lost my father so, I trained as I met new troops like Rex , Echo, Cutup and, Fives they helped me through the war, well Cutup didn't make it as I was in the gun ship going back to kamino. All I can think of was Cutup my father and all the troops I saw die in that battle. War As I was training to become an arctrooper I was on kamino got word that an attack was coming so i just finished training and got some ammoi then some arc troopers came i knew some thing was up then the alarm came on i ran to my battle station i ran into fives and rex rex told me to go on top of the bunker in sniper positions me and fives did droids came out of the transports we were shooting at them almost out of ammo until 99 came he had some ammo he gave us some we went to go help out commander colt but when we arrived the droids have taken out most of his squad when we came ventress arrived he saw commander colt die we had to fall back so we did so we went to help the unknown arc he was dead when we got there so we just went to the rooms to go get more troops we met rex and cody over there and a few caddets we went to the armory as we got ammo we were pinned down so 99 went to go get more detanators well as he did we tried to cover him he died the cadets helped us beat the droids when the war was done we were now arc troopers Battle of Umbara "get down" thats all i heard on umbara as clones died exploisions blaster shots and clones yelling i went with fives i wish echo was here i said we went to a gunship we got in kix,rex,hardcase,fives,and me and a few troopers were in the gun ship we went to our out post were krell was looking at us and told us to go back we had to listen to him so we did we saw move ment they fired at us so we fired back for about 20 minuets then we realized that we where shooting at other clones rex had to stop it so he went out in the middle of the shooting yelling 'stop firing " they saw him yelling so they stoped we checked every one most were dead but boil was hurt we went to go help him he told us that krell said you guys were umbara enemys we saw him die so we went to the out post we went in the room krell was in we tried to arrest him but he was to power ful i shot him in the hand and he sliced my stomic fives helped me so kix when they got me up the sarlac got hard case then ate him i tried to help but i was to weak some trooper made a trap as krell ran to the trooper he triped on the vine and the sarlac grabed him trying to eat him but krell sliced its arm off and we stuned him and killed the sarlac i but the hand cuffs on krell we asked questions krell just said nothin tell a trooper got a blaster pistol and shot him when he was dead anikan came back we attacked the air field base and we won the war i wondered why would krell do that. Wounded Soldier i was in war explosions clone bodys jedi bodys on the ground fire destroyed gun ships all were on the ground fives squad was moving foward. As i watched them a missle came and hit the squad fives was hit he was wounded we had to falll back but i knew i could not leave him so i got two troopers and we ran to get him. One trooper got shot. We kept running finally i got to fives I told the trooper to cover me. I got fives and i contacted rex to come so i can get some cover as he arrived he brought a medic that got fives as we were running the trooper got shot and killed. Then i got shot i fell to the ground. Rex and fives left only 5 troopers helped me i got up and they covered me one of them got shot and died we left and we could not find the team. So we just went solo until we would find the team i was still wounded many hours passed we could not find the team. We heard blaster shots so we went towards them it was the team we shouted hey come here they came to help us but the droids saw and killed two of the troops we called in for a gunship. Rex gave me a blaster pistol to cover as we went in to the gun ship there was only a few troops cut up,rex,fives ,me ,and two troops we went back to the out post were i was recovered. when i got recovered we went to our barracks to sleep this war will continue it will just be even harder the next time. Space Battle The alarms were sounding me and rex where getting in to a gun ship our squads were getting in to the same ship. I got my blasters checked my ammo and gear got out my blaster pistols squeezing them in my hand the piolt asked if we were ready and then we where in the battle the battle was over kamino i heard explosions then we were hit an turret gun hit out ship but we landed in the hangar of the enemy crusier the me rex and the four other troopers and the piolit got out of the gun ship then we started taking heavy fire we were pinned down one of the troopers got shot we checked and he was dead we tried to call for more troopers but everyone was pinned down or it will take about 2 hours to get help 'get down' said rex a thermal grenade exploded and killed 2 more of the troopers we ran for better cover a droid maned a turret and killed another trooper we finally got through to commnder ponds he came with his gunship and more troopers then a droid got a bazooka and boom it wiped out 8 of ponds troopers and one of mine we were lucky the jedi padawan came with ponds it killed the remaning droids we ran into their armory and then an explosion came and .................... to be contiued Category:Advanced Recon Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Republic Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:501st Legion Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Lieutenant Category:ARC Trooper Category:Rise of the Empire Era